


The duty of the side family

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hyuuga Hinata, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Alpha Male Omega, Futanari, Futanari Hyuuga Hinata, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neji is Hinata's servant, Omega Hyuuga Neji, Top Hyuuga Hinata, impled one-sided neji/shikamaru, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: Helping Hinata with her ruts were not part of Neji’s duties.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The duty of the side family

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata is 16 and Neji is 17 in this
> 
> Insomnia gave me the inspiration to finish writing this that's been sitting in a word document for at least six months
> 
> This is what happens when you mix my horny self, my love for futanaris, my love for omegaverse and my love for characters being unwillingly fucked
> 
> If you like all that too, then this is the perfect fic for you
> 
> Enjoy!

**The duty of the side family**

Life is unfair.

Helping Hinata train was part of his duties. Serving as her guard was part of his duties. This… This was not.

But still, there he was, holding her cock in his hand and pumping it slowly, while his own body reacted to the scent of an alpha in rut, producing slick as if he were in heat.

It wasn’t humiliating; not in the way it should, at least. The feeling could be better described as _inferiority_ more than humiliation. It wasn’t enough that, in the Hyuuga clan, omegas were discarded as mere baby-makers most of the time, Neji was partially saved from the stereotype by his uncle and made Hinata’s _servant_.

Does that mean he has to do this? Probably not.

Probably yes.

Her length was hot and heavy in his palm and he could feel the ridge of the knot every time he goes down to the root. She was panting and twisting her hips, searching for more friction than what Neji was giving her, chasing her imminent orgasm.

Neji wanted to press his thighs together when, with a final twist of his wrist, she was coming. White painted his hand and the pale skin of her stomach. He lifted his hand to inspect the thick, pungent cum. It smelled heavily of alpha and salt, plainly disgusting, but still, against all rational thought he licked the mess in his hand.

While he was distracted scrunching up his nose from the strong and bitter taste, Hinata jumped on him, holding him down. Twisting his head to the side, he could see red rimming the edges of her pupils. She was gone, turn feral because of her rut. Neji could feel the engorged head of her cock slipping between his butt cheeks easily due to the amount of slick.

He could easily overpower her, but what would he win from it? A reprimand, a beating, losing his uncle’s favor and be downgraded to a common omega or be married off.

It was not worth the risk.

Neji gritted his teeth when the hot cock finally breached his tight, wet hole. Breathing hard through clenched teeth, he tried to starve the pain of his entrance being carelessly widened to accommodate the thick alpha cock. It felt like years before the knot finally bumped against the rim.

Hinata’s grip on his hips tighten before she slipped her cock out and in again in rhythmless thrusts, only chasing a second orgasm, this time a satisfying one, the knot bumping against the rim of his asshole every time she thrusts in. He could only wish that she were too out of it to be able to slip the knot in.

Neji hated that his body was responding positively to this. His cock was hard and flapping uselessly below him with every hard thrust. They were becoming more erratic, harder, faster, more careless. She was panting hard above him and Neji swears he could feel her saliva on his back.

Her knot slips in just as she cums inside him.

Neji reacted barely in time to place his hands on his scent glands. Hinata’s teeth breaking the skin of his hand hurts, but it’s better than the alternative. He refuses to even think about being mated to Hinata, carry and care for her children – no, he already lost his virginity to her, he didn’t want to lose his freedom too.

He felt her trying to tug out of him, knot still fully inflated inside him. He whined loudly, trying to catch her attention. It was possible for her to slip out, but not without consequence; it would rip him, and he wouldn’t be able to help her through the rest of her rut.

Why was he worrying about that?

Fortunately, his whine made her stop and lap at his now exposed scent gland, making his thighs tremble and reminding him of his own erection, still painfully hard between his legs, but he refuses to touch himself. He refuses to feel any type of pleasure from this. He’s fulfilling his duties as Hinata-sama’s servant, that’s all there is to this.

Neji sighed, his back was hurting but he didn’t want to move much, her knot was slowly deflating, and she would soon slip it off and, hopefully, fall asleep so Neji could go out, take a quick bath, and inform his uncle that Hinata is currently in rut.

And forget about his stolen virginity. Forget why he was jealously guarding it. Forget for who he was guarding it. It was useless anyway, that person got a girlfriend, a strong, beautiful beta that was his perfect match, as much as it pains Neji to admit it.

Hinata finally slip her knot out and fall onto the futon, her eyes half-lidded and fluttering close. Neji stood up, feeling the disgusting mix of cum and slick make trails down his thighs. The smell was the worse of it, but Neji tried his best to ignore it while he walks to the bathroom to clean off.

Life is unfair.

While he was born a lousy omega, she was born an alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like it and would want me to write more futanari/female alpha content (in this or other fandoms, either f/f or f/m), there's a great lack of this type of content and I just love it
> 
> Bye-bye!


End file.
